Look Past the Preppy
by faceforasmile
Summary: Lines are clearly marked at Bullworth Academy. Its mixed territory for the Jocks, Preppies, Bullies, Greasers and Nerds, which means the drama never stops. Leah Neff wants none of it. No Aquaberry, no leather - it's just not her thing.  cont. in story
1. Change

Summary: _Lines are clearly marked at Bullworth Academy. Its mixed territory for the Jocks, Preppies, Bullies, Greasers and Nerds, which means the drama never stops. Leah Neff wants none of it. No Aquaberry, no leather - it's just not her thing. But when Derby Harrington jumps into her life, everything changes. Lines are redrawn, and then they're crossed._

Title: "Look Past the Preppy"

Pairing: ?X?

Rating: T

Authors Notes: Italics are flashbacks, just so you know

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters. I only own Leah Neff who as far as I know, doesn't really exist.

I can't believe how much my life has changed.

I glanced down at my Aquaberry blue fingernails.

The just arrived in stores Aquaberry blue high tops which Chad at given me for my birthday.

And of course, the preppie Aquaberry outfit.

I'm the real deal. I wanted people to know I was a preppy. It makes the haters stay away. People watch what they say around me. They know that "My daddy owns your daddy," thanks to Gord. But there's freedom in that.

And hanging with Pinky has brought me a new group of friends – the cheerleaders. Pinky, Mandy, Angie and Christy. And the rest of the preppies, well… they treated me like one of their own even if I wasn't exactly rich, inbred or stuck up like the rest of the preppies. I'm technically only preppy by association. Sure, they're snobby, inbred, stuck up rich kids but they were real and I love them. If they had a problem with you, they'd tell you straight up and I respect that.

_One year ago…_

_I unlocked the door to my new apartment in New Coventry. Some teenagers in leather jackets were hanging around out front by the tenements right next door. My dad pays for my current housing and also paid for my trip down here. Like a million other teenagers, I'm only going to a school so I can have "better educational opportunities". I told my dad to apply me to Bullworth because I saw it had some law-focused courses that would look outstanding on a college application. Too bad that place is going downhill fast._


	2. Girls' Night

Summary: _Lines are clearly marked at Bullworth Academy. Its mixed territory for the Jocks, Preppies, Bullies, Greasers and Nerds, which means the drama never stops. Leah Neff wants none of it. No Aquaberry, no leather - it's just not her thing. But when Derby Harrington jumps into her life, everything changes. Lines are redrawn, and then they're crossed._

Title: "Look Past the Preppy"

Pairing: ?X?

Rating: T

Author's note:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters. I only own Leah Neff who as far as I know, doesn't really exist.

"Shit, I left the chips in my dorm." I knocked on Mandy's dorm room door.

"I brought two bags." Angie said. "They can be from both of us."

"Thanks."

Mandy opened up her door. Pinky and Christy were already inside.

The girls' night agenda was always the same:

Gossip

Guy talk

Bad, old-school dancing

Gross talk (_Most disgusting thing I've ever...)_

With junk food throughout all of it.

Pinky, Christy and Mandy were sitting on the bed and I sat cross-legged on the carpet with Angie following my actions.

Angie started us off with the guy talk. "C'mon now, who is the hottest guy in school?"

"Jimmy Hopkins," Christy giggled. "It's not even a question."

There were nods all around. Jimmy was a junior at Bullworth who defeated Gary in some big battle last year that I wasn't here for. He honestly wasn't all the good-looking but he's just a bad boy who'd make you look three times. You'd dream about him, but you could never have him. And it's probably better you didn't have him, because he's a big-time player.

"Okay, second hottest?" Pinky asked.

"I think Johnny's the hottest senior but not according to Leah." Mandy winked.

I rolled my eyes. Me and Derby broke up long ago. "If you want Johnny, you should go for him!" I encouraged.

Mandy snorted. "Yeah, right. A jock with a greaser? I'd get the shit kicked outta me."

Ever since Ted broke up with Mandy during the summer before I was here, Johnny's all she's talked about. It seemed all the couples had broken up. Johnny finally let go of Lola even though it's still hurting him immensely. Kirby kicked the shit out of Trent when he kissed him in the locker room so Trent's done with him. Pinky left Derby last year which let me have him even though we broke up pretty early. Mr. Galloway and Ms. Phillips are still together though, supposedly engaged. Jimmy and Zoe are constantly on and off which gives the rest of the girls hope that they could be with him.

Angie nudged me with her elbow. "Well?"

"What?"

"Who is the _last_ person you'd sleep with at Bullworth?"

Apparently the gross talk had started. "I wanna say Mr. Burton but… Earnest. Sometimes I think he's more of a perv than Mr. Burton. Ew!"

"I'd say Burton. I heard he fucked Crabblesnitch to get his job back." Mandy stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.

We enjoyed that.

"Ughh!" Came from everyone.

"Christy, I bet you told her that didn't you?" I asked.

Christy's face flushed.

"I gotta use the restroom." I said, getting up and brushing off my Aquaberry PJs.

"I hope Burton's not in there waiting for you." Christy called to me from Mandy's bedroom.

"Shut up!" I called back from the hallway.


	3. Earnest's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I only own Leah.**

**A/N – Italics are "flashbacks".**

**Empress Apathy, thank you so much for your reviews and support on this story. I love your Ice Queens one-shots by the way. :3**

"Leah's got beef with cliques. Damn nerds stopped her from getting some action with Jimmy." Mandy said, stuffing some greasy Chinese food into her mouth.

I snorted. "I wish."

"Forget about Derby. He has no idea what he had," Pinky flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I don't just mean you."

"Thanks, but there's no need for a pep talk."

"I think there is." Christy muttered. "You _need_ a new boyfriend so we can have access to his crew. Derby never hooked the rest of us up."

"I _really_ hope Jimmy doesn't become a Prep." Angie frowned. "I saw him making out with Gord again."

"Didn't he just dump you a few days ago, Pinky?" Mandy questioned.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I don't need Jimmy, anyway. I can have any of the Prep boys I wanted." Pinky tried to hide her disgust.

I had met Derby at the Prep's Halloween party last year at the Harrington House. I was only invited because I had known Bif Taylor since seventh grade when he had become friends with my brother, Seth. Derby seemed to turn his attention immediately to me and by the end of the night I let him kiss me.

We had dated for three months and I ended up, stupidly, giving up my virginity a few days before he dropped me. He claimed it was obvious the whole time he wasn't looking for a relationship. Bullshit. Derby had done everything he could to reel me in and I walked right into that player's cage.

I've never told any of the girls what had really happened between us. Way too embarrassing. Even now, the thought of him makes my stomach turn.

Thank God Pinky almost never invites me to the Harrington House where I don't have to see him dumb "What'd I do" face. Screw him. It's way past time to forget about him.

All I know is, I'm damn bitter those nerds had ruined my chance to talk to Jimmy some more.

_Thursday_

"_So are you going to my party Friday night?" Earnest had asked me in Biology class._

"_Um, no. I didn't get an invite anyway. I'm having a sleepover with my __**friends**__ tomorrow night." Emphasizing 'friends' to show I was never going to be his or anything more._

"_Hm. I asked Beatrice to tell you. I guess she got intimidated. You are very beautiful." I stifled a laugh at his attempt to be smooth._

"_Thanks but I'm not interested." I told him as I watched him cut open the pigeon._

"_I hope you change your mind although I'm sure it won't be as much fun as your pillow fights with Mandy." You can clearly see the hard-on in his jeans by now._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed._

"_Miss Neff, do you find something funny about death?" Mr. Slawter's slow and morbid voice crept up my spine and made me shiver._

"_Not at all, sir." I gave him my best fake smile._

"_Well, finish cutting open that… delicious…specimen I have provided you with." He walked off back to his desk._

_Does he really think of these animals like that? Disgusting._

_The bell rang and I gave Earnest the job of cleaning up. I hadn't done anything anyway. I strode to my locker, left my books there, shut it, and headed off to music class._

"_So I saw you flirting with Earnest in Bio." Jimmy said as he walked over to his __Timpani and hit it a few times._

"_I was not flirting with Earnest Jones. He was the one trying to get in my pants." I explained._

"_By inviting you to his party tomorrow?" Jimmy asked._

"_Y__eah."_

"_Good thing you're not going. Beatrice told me there wasn't a real party and that you would be the only one there. That's why she never told you about it."_

"_Shit. He was gonna rape me?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_No, you'd kick his ass before he tried anything." Jimmy laughed._

_I smirked._

"_But I did see you giggling your little heart out. You sure you don't like him?" Jimmy teased._

"_Sure as fuck, boy."_

"_Don't talk like that. I'll have to beat you back to the ghetto." Jimmy imitated Derby's minions._

_I couldn't help but smile as the bell rang and the last of the students piled in the room._

"_Leah and Earnest sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jimmy sang._

_I rolled my eyes. Of course, Christy's gonna hear about this and I'll be Earnest's girlfriend._


	4. The Truth About My Teachers

**Disclaimer: I only own Leah. I do not own Bully.**

_Third week of school : 24th August, 2010_

By the third week of school I had my teachers figured out.

Mr. Hattrick, Math: Miserable teacher who is uptight because he doesn't have a sex life.

Mr. Galloway, English: Nice but always drunk off his ass.

Mr. Burton, Physical Education: Fucking pervert. I hope he gets his ass fired again.

Mr. Matthews, Geography: A passionate teacher who cares about the subject he teaches. He wants to be Indiana Jones but he is **way** too scrawny.

Neil, Shop: Badass. He might tell the guys to "shut up and get to work" but since I'm to only girl (at least in my hour) he helps me out and actually tells me what to do. Still badass, nevertheless.

Miss Peters, Music: Probably tried to be some go-go dancer in the 70's. Still believes it **is** the 70's and seems to be hopped up on drugs all the time.

Ms Philips, Art/Photography: Oh, how I love this woman. She's young and eager and I like that. I knew early in the year she'd be my favorite. Maybe because I felt sorry for her since everyone is giving her a hard time about Mr. Galloway.

Dr. Slawter, Biology: This man gives me the heebie-jeebies. Something is seriously wrong with him.

Dr. Watts: Always high from the fumes of chemicals. He's not necessarily a bad teacher but I bet he's got some serious brain damage.

I'd lay concrete in a heat wave before I'd become a teacher, at least at Bullworth.

I was surprised when Lefty ended up in Ms. Philips' morning art class. He walked in after the late bell, which didn't matter because Ms. Philips' doesn't care, and chose the free seat _right next to me_.

"Hey." He gave my back a little pat and slid into his seat.

"Hey."

Of all the free seats to choose! I always had a little crush on Lefty even after I was going out with Derby. I couldn't help smiling.

"Got any paper?" He asked.

"Sure."

Damn, he looked amazing in his blue demin jacket.

I turned my attention to Ms. Philips who was starting the lesson who told us to draw her as she posed on the sofa.

I took out the needed materials when I saw a note appear on my paper. I took it and read it.

_How you likin' the school? It ain't that great but I hope you makin' friends._

I wrote back: _The school is messed up. I just want to get the hell out of here. No one has really talked to me besides Lola, my roommate._

He wrote: _You roomin' with Lola? She's a whore, don't listen to her. Broke Johnny's heart more than enough times. Lola said her roommate was a nice girl though. I guess she ain't a total liar._ He drew a winking face. _How're your classes?_

I wrote: _They already changed my schedule twice. Do any of the teachers give homework?_

He wrote back: _Very rarely. And if they do, they won't check it. For Philips, come to class and be nice. You'll pass._

I wrote: _What does being nice have to do with anything?_

He wrote: _Lots of people are giving her a hard time about dating Galloway. If you're nice, she'll love you and pass you. Peanut even told us she had a date with Hopkins last year._

I wrote: _Shit. If she starts hitting on me…I don't know what I'd do. I'd later her down easy I guess. I'll be nice, I promise._

He wrote: _I knew you were a smart girl._ Then he drew a little smiley face.

I actually like this chapter. Maybe because it has Lefty in it and I haven't read a story about his character yet?


	5. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I only own Leah.**

**AN- These next few chapters are going to be more of filler chapters before Leah had anything to do with the preps.**

_After Art Class, during Gym: August 24__th__, 2010_

I was great friends with Lola before I became a preppy. Instead of watching the boys play dodge ball today, the school had cheerleading tryouts so the guys got to watch the girls this time. The cheerleaders from last year already had a guaranteed spot and the only other girl who actually wanted to be a cheerleader was Beatrice who never made it.

We were sitting in the bleachers watching Beatrice make a complete fool out of herself. We couldn't help but laugh. They eventually pushed her away and she kept her head down as she slumped off to the Library with Bucky who was there to cheer her on.

"I dare you to try out." Lola dared.

"No. I'm not going to make a complete fool of myself just for your entertainment." I brushed my jet black bangs to the side.

"Come on!" Lola whined in my ear.

"No!"

"Hey, Mandy!" Lola called.

Mandy looked at us from the football field. "What do _you_ want?"

Lola pointed as me. "Leah wants to talk to you."

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Trust me." Lola whispered.

Mandy started walking up the bleachers to us. "Yes?"

"Leah wants to be a cheerleader." Lola lied.

Mandy grabbed my hand before I had a chance to say anything. "Then show me what you got." She said, pulling me down the bleachers.

"So did you make it?" Lola asked me when I returned to our dorm.

"Um… she's going to let me know tomorrow." I lied. I had acted like such a bitch to Mandy. I bet the jocks thought I was stupid.

"Well she'd be crazy if she doesn't let you be a cheerleader. You're amazing."

"How would you know? You left as soon as she turned the music on." I argued.

"I just know." Lola promised.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. Looking out the window I caught sight of a familiar figure walking up to the Girl's dorm. The warm sun glistened off his greasy black hair. God, he was fine with his sexy, slow stride and sharp features.

Lefty saw me too. He waved for me to come down to talk to him.

I told Lola, "I'll be back in a few," and walked down the stairs and into Pinky.

"Eww," Screamed a particularly annoying voice from behind me.

I turned around. "Listen Pinky, I don't have time for your shit right now. Just leave me alone.

She was about to say something but I had walked out.

"Hey," I greeted. "What's up?"

"I was 'bout to go work on a car with the guys but Lola told me you tried out to be a cheerleader. How'd that go?"

"Um… I didn't make it. I was a little nervous and Mandy showed me this cheer that went on forever and I panicked so I kinda lashed out at her." I told Lefty the truth instead of the lie I told Lola.

"Oh," he was at a loss for words. "How's your first month been?"

_Didn't he already ask me this today?_ "The teachers are strange. I don't get why anyone would want to spend their days in front of kids who don't want to be there."

"It's a power thing. They can't be the leader of the country so they choose the next best thing, a classroom. Hattrick says, 'You can't join this nation's democracy until you're eighteen. Until then, I'm your dictator.'"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I can't stand shit like that."

Lefty looked back toward the school building where a bunch of leather jacketed guys were calling him over. "I gotta go. How 'bout we hang sometime?"

Did I hear him right? "What?"

"I ain't hittin' on you. I just think you're cool. Maybe you could be a greaser one day and Johnny won't be so depressed about Lola being the only greaser girl around."

"Johnny, huh?" I snorted. "I'm not interested in Johnny."

"So who are you interested in?" He asked, his expression hopeful.

"Hey, Lefty!" A greaser I recognized as Hal called. "You comin' or what?"

"Gotta bounce. See you later, nightingale." He walked toward his friends as they went to the autoshop.


End file.
